The Hockey 'Prodigy'
by SSJulie
Summary: 'Prodigy' is the star of The Ice Hounds from Toronto, but there is a BIG secret behind the cool kid. Will people ever find out..? Will it be accepted if they do? M. Dallas/Alli B. & Campbell S./O.C.
1. Back Where I Belong

**The Hockey 'Prodigy'**

* * *

**1: **Back Where I Belong

**Prodigy's POV:**

I wake up, as the plane lands in Toronto. I grab my backpack and walk out of the plane. When I finally get through security, I look for my luggage and, to my surprise, find it rather quickly. I walk towards the entrance, expecting Drew to be somewhere in that area.

"DREW!" I run to where he is. Well, I'm not exactly able to run, because of my broken knee, but I try. He hugs me.

"I missed you! What's up?" He supports me, because of my leg.

"Not much, not much. You?"

"Same." He takes my suitcase, while I grab my hockey bag, and we start walking towards the car.

"Wake up, Lex... **LEX!**" I jolted awake at the sound of someone screaming my name. I look beside me and find Drew.

"We're home. I already carried your stuff inside. Want me to carry you?" I don't want him to carry me; I'm not exactly the skinniest person on the planet. To be completely honest, I'm probably one of the fattest... I open my mouth to protest, but he's already lifted me, before I'm able to. I twist and turn in his arms, but he just holds me tighter.

"Relax..." He whispers in my ear. "It's just me, I'm not going to hurt you." I keep moving around helplessly, but with no luck. He puts me down on my bed, and I immediately relax and cuddle into the covers. Not long after, I fall asleep.

"Dri, wake up." I can feel someone shaking me, but I just keep sleeping. I don't want to get up. I'm still tired from the flight yesterday.

"I'll get some water, if you don't." Somebody says sternly, and I nearly jump out of bed.

"That's better. Breakfast is ready. Mom made blueberry pancakes." I find Adam beside me.

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks anyways." I'm hoping he'll buy my excuse, and he appears to, but he still gives me a strange look.

"Okay... Well, we leave for school in an hour, so..." After that, he leaves. I slept in today. I'm normally up at 5 or 6 a.m. I get into the shower, where I wash my hair and body. Once I get out, I do the rest of my daily routine.

Nearly an hour later I am heading towards the kitchen. Drew, Adam and Mike Dallas are all sitting at the counter, and Audra is by the sink doing the dishes. Omar is there, but he probably left early for work.

"Want some pancakes, Prodigy?" Audra asks, when she sees me.

"I've got some coffee in my bag, so..."

"Good, is everybody ready to leave, or..?"

"I just need to get my bag." I say, remembering that I need it for practice.

"Haven't you got it already?" A clearly confused Mike Dallas says.

"This is my schoolbag, I still need my hockey bag." I say in the most obvious 'duh'-tone.

"You play hockey?" What?! I can't play hockey, because I'm fat?! I've only been near him for a matter of MINUTES, and I already hate him.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?!"

"No, you just ... Seem too small. Plus, you've got a broken leg." Nice save, but I don't believe him. There is no way in HELL I am SMALL! I run downstairs to grab my gear. When I get to the car, everybody is there waiting for me. I get into the front seat, where I put on my headphones to block out the noise of the loud boys in the back.

* * *

**A/N: **I changed a little bit in this chapter, but it's not that much. If you're reading this, I'd really like your opinion on this.

- SSJulie


	2. You Play Here!

**The Hockey 'Prodigy'**

* * *

**2: **You Play Here?!

**Prodigy's POV:**

"This is it, Dallas; the famous Degrassi." Drew says putting an arm around Mike.

"You mean 'infamous'." Adam corrects him.

"I like it." The cocky jerk says, as Marisol walks by with a girl, I haven't seen around here before. She must be new.

"Remember, your father and I are in Kingston tonight, back in the morning. Pizza money's on the counter, you can have one or two friends over." Audra's voice gets louder and louder, as we get further away from her.

"So, a party?" Adam yells without looking back.

"Funny." She retorts before driving away. I walk towards the front doors not wanting to be around the idiot any longer.

While walking to the ice rink I start thinking about the new hockey team. _Are they all going to be like Mike? Are they able to handle the pressure? How good are they?_ The last one is probably the most important. I've seen videos of everyone playing individually, but it's usually different, when they're in groups.

"You play on this team?!" Mike basically screams in my face, as soon as I walk through the door to the locker room.

"No, I'm just here for fun." I snort back sarcastically throwing my stuff on the floor, after I sit on the bench.

"Oh, you're **SO** funny. Not! Seriously, do you play here?" Is this kid stupid, or..? Well, he's older than me, but you get the point.

"**YES!** Why would I have the bag, if I didn't?!" Well... That shut him up. Owen takes the bag, as I'm about to zip it open.

"**DUDE?!** The hell?!" I yell, trying to get it back.

"You're not allowed to play yet."

"Yes, I am. I've even got proof; a permission slip from the doctor. See?" I wave it in his face to get the message through.

"Fine." He gives up and drops the bag on the ground. I put on my gear faster than usual, 'cause I want to get on that ice as soon as possible. A couple of minutes later, we're all sitting in the box listening to Coach.

"I expect you to give **AT** **LEAST** a 100 %, preferably more. Now, get out there." Once everyone is on the ice, Dallas opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Alright! Listen up! 20 drills, and then we'll practice goals!"

"You can't tell them what to do! I'm the captain, not you!"

"No, you're not." I simply state, before starting on my drills.

While I'm in the middle of my 15th drill, I feel something snap inside of my leg, and I fall to the ground. Coach and Owen both rush to my side, and Owen carries me to the locker room. I nearly scream in pain, when he puts me down on the bench. The others get out there not too long afterwards to change.

"It popped out of place. We've got to put it back." Owen says hesitantly.

"Just do it." I ground my teeth together and hold my breath. Owen pulls, while Coach holds me down, and it snaps into place, but I don't scream; I have to be tough, I can't let the others suspect ANYTHING.

"You okay?" Owen asks after everyone's gone.

"Yeah, just a little sore, but that's not really anything new." He laughs. WTF?! Is this kid crazy?! Then I understand it.

"You are **SO** gross!"

"You said it, not me." He blames me.

"You misunderstood it!" I retort.

"Whatever you say." He pats me on the back before walking out of the locker room.

"You need a ride?" He yells, when he's halfway down the hall. Was it so hard to ask me in here?

"Yeah." I walk out. He's already outside, so I run to his car. I throw my bag in the trunk and sit in the passenger seat. We're silent for most of the ride, but it's not awkward. It's quite a comfortable silence to be honest. I wave, as I get out and walk into the house.

"Dude, wake up." Mike says as he walks by my bed. Yes, we share a room. It's not a big deal. I've nearly seen him naked, because we're on the same hockey team.

"What?" I ask while rubbing my eye.

"We leave for practice in like..." He looks at the clock on the wall. "Twenty minutes." He rushes into the bathroom and comes out a few minutes later with his toothbrush in his mouth. Well, I'm assuming, it's his. I jump out of bed and quickly get dressed. Twenty minutes later we're in the car, heading towards the rink.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I took so long to update, but at least I did. Again, I'd really appreciate it, if you'd tell me your opinion.

- SSJulie


End file.
